Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash chamber of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. During wash and rinse cycles, spray arms within the wash chamber can apply or direct wash fluid (e.g. various combinations of water and detergent along with optional additives) towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles.
Multiple spray arms can be provided including e.g., a lower arm assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash compartment, a mid-level spray arm assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and/or an upper spray arm assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash compartment. Other configurations may be used as well.
One limitation of many currently known spray arms is the inability to monitor operation thereof. During wash and rinse cycles, rotation of the spray arm may become obstructed by an article (e.g., plate, glass etc.) positioned within a rotational path of the spray arm. Alternatively, one or more driving jets responsible for rotation of the spray arm may become clogged and preclude further rotation of the spray arm. In either instance, articles are not being properly cleaned during operation of the dishwasher appliance.
Accordingly, a spray arm capable of being monitored throughout wash and rinse cycles is desired.